Our objectives are to identify the characteristics of social research studies that enhance usefulness, how research is used, and the characteristics of decision-makers associated with research use. Abstracts of studies were presented to decisionmakers and researchers in mental health. Respondent ratings of descriptive dimensions of studies were factor analyzed resulting in five factors: Research Quality, Action Orientation, Conformity with User's Expectations, Challenge to the Status Quo, and Relevance to User's Job. Regression analysis revealed that all factors were positively associated with usefulness and explained 42% of the variance in usefulness ratings. Decisionmakers' job tasks and experience with social research are associated with research use, which tends to be conceptual as well as instrumental. A conceptual framework has been developed which posits in part that challenging research is a precursor to attitude and behavior change. The process of knowledge certification is used by decisionmakers to determine whether a given study is accurate (truth test) and useful (utility test). We are testing this framework by monitoring the conceptual use of a challenging research study, "Alcoholism and Treatment" (Rand) which suggested some alcoholics could achieve and maintain moderate drinking. In addition to our data analysis, we have edited a book synthesizing the knowledge on research utilization: Carol H. Weiss, Using Social Research in Public Policy Making (Lexington, Mass.: Lexington-Heath, 1977).